


Informant for Hire

by ythmir



Category: Midnight Cinderella
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythmir/pseuds/ythmir
Summary: Sid is commissioned by Louis for some legwork. Louis says that if any other informant were available, he would’ve hired them instead. Sid is just glad that he gets to spend the day with Louis. Even if that meant they had to do work for the Princess Elect. But is, it? Really?





	Informant for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr

Sid stepped down from the carriage and to his surprise was immediately greeted by a footman, asking if everything was in order and if his travels had been pleasant. His coat was taken promptly as soon as he entered the double doors. When he was led into the sala, refreshments were immediately offered. Wine, or something harder, could be arranged, if he desired.

It was just after breakfast.

Already, Sid was suspicious.

Louis had never offered refreshments to him. The last time this had happened, they had been brats. And the drink – which he had thought was just orange juice – had salt mixed in it. That had been payback for when he shoved Louis into a pile of mud.

Sid had not shoved Louis into a pile of mud ever since. As a matter of fact, Sid had not been able to physically touch Louis after that.

At least, not as much as he wanted to anyway.

As he took the glass of brandy from the servant, he wondered if it had salt in it somewhere. Or something more sinister. Like cinnamon. Or the infamous Carolina Reaper. As far as Sid could remember, he had done nothing, yet, to irritate Louis.

He took a tentative sip.

It was just brandy.

“You’re on time.”

Sid turned and, as always, was dazzled by the man he saw. Blond haired and blue eyed, with a mouth that expressed more than he would ever dare admit, Louis was the sight of immense grace and refinement. And as always, Sid drank in the sight of the Duke as he descended down the grand staircase, never taking his eyes of Louis until he stopped a few paces away from him.

“Well, how can I even think of being late if you’re the one who hollered?” Sid said.

Louis’ neutral expression gave way to slight annoyance. “You’d probably do the same if Giles asked for you.”

“That’s business. I consider this house-call all pleasure.”

Louis narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t be so stiff.” Sid said before downing the rest of the brandy in one gulp. “You offered me refreshments! I feel like it’s a beginning of a new relationship already.”

“I figured it was the least I could do to be polite.”

Sid raised his brows, slightly surprised. Did he hear that right? Louis tried to be polite?

“Anyway,” Louis turned. “Let’s discuss the work on the way.” Then he paused. “I trust you’ve eaten?”

“Yes.”

“Very well. Follow me.” Louis turned and beckoned Sid out of the sala and through the front doors. Already a fresh carriage was at the ready and Sid’s coat had been dusted. He shrugged it on and climbed into the carriage after Louis.

Sid could count the number of times that Louis had commissioned him. With one hand. Particularly, two fingers. The first had been something big: a rival in business had sent a spy into the Duchy and had been attempting to steal some family secret about their winery. Louis had wanted the mole smoked. And Sid had delivered the man’s head on a silver platter – only figuratively, because Louis had insisted on no bloodshed.

The second time, Louis had been frantic. At first, Sid had thought something bad had happened. He had rushed into the Howard manor, a little bit afraid, a little bit worried, and that had been the first time he had seen Louis so restless. Had a mutual friend been attacked? Was someone spreading bad rumors about the Howard family?

“I can’t find Lucia.” Louis had looked downright distraught.

Right.

As if a bird was not equipped to find its way home. As if the lord almighty had forgotten to put in a sense of direction into birds in general. As if Lucia had not been missing for a mere five hours.

But this was Louis. And he was beside himself with worry. Sid would have been insane to say no.

“You’re looking like you’re finding something amusing.” Louis’ voice brought Sid back from his reverie and he shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“Nah,” Sid said. “It’s nothing.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll just get all pouty.”

“Tell me.”

Sid grinned, resting his chin on his hand. “I was just remembering that time when Lucia –”

Louis turned away his head, and sure enough, he was pouting. Sid could feel his grin widen and it took everything in him to not reach out, turn Louis’ head his way, and give him a kiss.

It was no secret – at least, Sid thought it was not – that he was attracted to Louis. Sid would never tell anyone exactly when he knew he was lovestruck, not even the Princess Elect and that woman was fierce when it came to interrogation techniques. What was important was that he was in love. And that ever since he had come to realize it, he had been making advances.

A lot of overt advances.

Much to his dismay however, Louis had never really answered back to any of it. It was probably because of the fact that Louis had declared Sid enemy number one. Sid was pretty sure it had something to do with him teasing Louis since they were little, something that had spilled over to this day even as adults. But all hope was not lost, Sid thought, because if Louis could warm up to the Princess, then Sid was certain that Louis would eventually warm up to him too.

Plus, Sid was certain his charms had only exponentially increased as he grew older (the women made sure he was aware of that) but then again this was Louis Howard they were talking about. He was freaking ice.

A beautiful, gorgeous, and well-dressed ice.

Like now, for example, Louis was wearing an intricately designed dark blue coat, tailor-fitted across, and flattering the broadness of his shoulders well. Underneath was a black and blue dress shirt, with royal blue buttons and an accent around the collar, perfectly tailored as well to fit him snugly. A white cravat complemented his entire upper ensemble and Sid was tempted to tug it loose to expose Louis’ delicate neck. As a matter of fact, ever since he had laid his eyes on Louis earlier, he had been fighting the temptation to grab at him, tear at that shirt, and do unspeakable and pleasurable things for both of their benefit.

Sid grinned at the thought.

“I won’t even ask why you’re grinning.” Louis said.

“No, no.” Sid leaned forward. “This time I insist. Go ahead, ask me.”

Louis ignored him. “If I could get anyone else, believe me, I would.”

“What did you have in mind?”

For a moment, it looked as if Louis was embarrassed and then he said, “Bodyguard work.”

Sid wanted to clap his hands on his thighs and yell yes. But he stopped himself, and settled for crossing his arms to hide the fact that he was ecstatic. “You do know I’m an informant.”

“With multiple skills at your disposal.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“I need to visit some shops in town.” Louis continued. “I need you to scan the areas for possible… irregularities.”

“Oh?” Sid found himself intrigued. He enjoyed it when Louis was being purposefully vague. “What kind of irregularities?”

“I assume you’re aware of the ball that the Princess Elect has organized?”

“Yes. It’s to happen in three days. A cultural exchange of sorts. She likes those kinds of things.”

“Well, apparently, Giles had gotten wind of some sort of vague plot. A rumor to be exact; hardly any evidence to back it up. But Giles - you know how he is - wants to be certain of a few things.”

Sid waited for Louis to continue. The Duke had been avoiding his eyes – not that that was anything new, Louis barely looked him in the eye – but there was something else about him today that Sid found different. Then again, Louis’ hair was not parted differently, neither were his earrings new. The brooch that fastened his cravat was the same bright sapphire. Yet there was something odd about Louis that Sid could not quite place a finger on.

“Did you get a haircut?” Sid asked.

“What?” Louis snapped, bristling. “Were you even listening to me?”

“I was preoccupied. You seem different today and I’m trying to figure out why.”

Louis sighed deeply. “If you had listened, you would have understood why. The Princess is under some sort of vague threat. Giles wants us to scout some of the shops where some of the tokens would be bought and see if anything seems off. Unfortunately, the threat is too vague for Giles to even settle on one possibility. He has full hands on deck, in Court and with the royal guard. A ‘thorough sweep’ is what he wants.”

“Typical him.” Sid could only agree. “Although he hasn’t contacted me for anything though.”

Louis sighed again. Deeper this time. And his voice was sullen. “He asked me to do it.”

“Wait, what?”

“We’re to work together.” Louis said through gritted teeth. “Need I say it in plainer terms for you to understand?”

Sid, despite his delight, found it hard to believe. “Okay let me get this straight. Giles asked you to work with me to see if something is going on with the shops we’re to visit,” Sid waved his hands, “Because of this vague threat?”

“Yes.”

Sid chuckled. “I’ve never seen you agitated. Is that why you seemed different?”

“No.” Louis said, leaning back against his seat. “I’m nervous.”

Sid opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure how he should respond. True enough, Sid had never seen Louis truly agitated but neither had he seen him nervous either, and the latter was worrying. An angry and irritable Louis meant that everything was okay. It was a natural reaction for the Duke. A nervous Louis however, well, it was enough to say that Sid was concerned about a nervous Louis.

He let the silence linger for a moment, noting the crease between Louis’ brows.

“Well you’ve got me so don’t worry. You’re in safe hands now.”

“Jess would be a better guardian than you.”

“Hey,” Sid feigned insult. “I’m the one who taught her all the tricks!”

Louis shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

Sid himself smiled upon seeing it. At least Louis seemed comfortable enough to laugh at his jokes today. Then he said, “What exactly does Giles want us to do?”

Another sigh, deeper than the first two and for a moment, Louis fidgeted again, as if he was wrestling with something inside him. “He wants us to go shopping.”

For a moment, Sid could swear he could hear the Royal Adviser laughing in the distance.

“Shopping.” Sid repeated. He couldn’t quite believe his ears.

Louis looked away before saying, “Hardly natural for us to just go into several stores and not buy anything.”

“Actually, that would be perfectly natural if one were a discerning buyer.”

“Giles want samples.”

“Then why not just say from the get-go?”

The carriage finally pulled to a stop, signalling to the two that they’ve reached the first destination. Louis alighted after him, and to Sid’s surprise, he then dismissed his coachman, telling him to pick them up later at a certain cafe instead of having of having to escort them around town.

“Better to blend in.” Louis explained upon seeing Sid’s exasperated look.

“You’re Louis Howard.” Sid waved his hands. “Your hair shines like a beacon in a stormy night. You don’t ‘blend in’.”

“And a royal carriage isn’t less conspicuous?” Louis shot back, quite irritated. Louis hated having his looks used as a sort of excuse whether for or against him.

But Louis had a point. If they wanted to be covert, they had to ditch the coach. “Fine.” Sid conceded. “But who’s going to carry all the things we’ll buy then?”

“I have you, don’t I?” Louis answered and before Sid could even respond, before his brain could even think of a brilliant comeback, Louis had already pushed the shop’s door open and entered, leaving Sid stunned outside.

Oh this was going to be a fun day all right.

**

“You’re not taking this seriously.” Louis said.

“What? Of course I am!” Sid gestured to his face. “See this? This is my serious face. This is how I look when I’m taking care of real serious business.”

“Har har.”

“If I wasn’t taking this seriously enough, I’d be cozying up to you more, boss.” Sid answered without missing a beat. He had been calling Louis his boss for the better part of the day. At first Louis had been irritated and embarrassed but eventually he resigned to his fate. It was either that, or Sid would pester him about holding hands.

The two men had gone from shop after shop after shop. Louis had a list of them that they needed to visit; specialty shops that the Princess Elect favored and from which the gift items for those attending the cultural exchange would be bought. According to Louis, the Princess intended to give something from Wysteria, little trinkets that were made from local shops and could not be found anything else. Sid noted that the palace attendants could have done these themselves to which Louis stared at him before mumbling something about Giles.

Sid left it at that. He was happy enough to be with Louis to really complain about anything.

So as the two went from one establishment to the next, Sid had been doing what Louis had requested him to do. He would stand outside and wait, trying to be discreet while watching the crowds and inspecting the shop. He kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, anyone who could be tailing them or watching them from the windows or in cafes just across the street. He looked around some of the shops, noting ingresses and egresses, windows, hidden doors, or suspiciously eager attendants.

And so far so good. Nothing dubious. Nothing out of the ordinary.

In some shops though, Sid followed Louis inside as the latter requested, commenting and picking out some stuff with him that they thought those in the palace would like at least so that their purchase would not go to waste. So far, they’ve bought several items, ranging from books for Leo, to quills for Giles, some cookie cutters for Alyn, fresh tea leaves for Nico, and stationery for the Princess.

It was during these times inside the shops with Louis that Sid most felt the surreal feeling inside his chest surge like waves, crashing inside of him as if they were trying to break free and spill over. Not only was he holding boxes of Louis’ purchases, it was also that Louis was with him. Actually and physically walking beside him, buying things with him, pointing out stores and leading the way.

Sid was unsure which was a blessing from the gods: was it the fact that he was to spend an entire day with Louis, or the fact that he was to spend an entire day with Louis shopping?

He chuckled at the thought.

He’d been chuckling a lot lately.

“I hope that your laugh means that you have not found anything suspicious.” Louis said, exiting one shop and promptly heading for another.

“That’s only half the reason.” Sid answered, timing his steps to Louis’. “But like the professional that I am, I can give you a quick rundown. So far, the shops we’ve visited have nothing about them to mark them for anything. Their alleys and backways are clean. No dubiously looking armaments or trapdoors that I could see. Also they’ve been very cordial. Excellent customer service to boot. All these while we haven’t even discussed my payment.”

Louis looked at him. “Then I suppose the other half is you actually enjoying this.”

It was not a question, Sid noted. “What’s not to like? I’m on a hunt with my dearest childhood friend, at least sort of; we’re shopping, at least again, sort of; and it looks like he’s having his own sort of fun too.”

Louis almost chuckled. “Really now?”

Sid’s grin did not waver. “I saw you smiling in that music shop.”

Louis shrugged, a smooth and practiced movement of his shoulders. “They had interesting pieces.”

“If it’s interesting enough to make you smile then I should take note of it.”

“And why should it be of any interest to you?”

“Oh? It wasn’t obvious enough that despite your constant rejection that I want to make you happy?” Sid said, without batting an eye.

Louis stopped dead in his tracks, gripping the box he was holding tighter. Sid stopped too, looking back at him, his grin turning into what he hoped was a genuine smile that he hoped could finally pierce through the thick barrier that Louis had placed between them.

For a few seconds they stood there, silent. Sid smiling at Louis. Louis, well, doing what he did best whenever he was with Sid: pouting and not looking him in the eye and blushing.

Hang on.

“Stay here.” Louis said all of a sudden, turning and walking away.

Sid took a step. “Louis - !”

“I said stay.” Louis repeated, an edge to his voice that forced Sid to stop and watch as Louis started crossing the street, completely ignoring him.

Dread instantly flooded Sid. Had he been too much? Had he been too pushy? Had his last declaration finally pushed Louis past his limit? His throat felt dry and everything inside him screamed at him to follow Louis and sort it out. But then Louis had told him to stay. He’d rather not continue antagonizing Louis if it meant that the day was going to end sooner than it had to.

Threat or no threat, Sid wanted the day to stretch just a little longer. How many chances did he have of having a day like this? How many chances did he have of seeing Louis look everything else except annoyed or sullen or cold? How many chances did he have of being able to walk nearly side by side with him as if it was the most natural thing in the world?

Next to fucking zero.

This was a rare opportunity. The rarest and most important opportunity in his goddamn life. And he wanted to savor it, to make the most of it. He wanted to reach out and hold Louis’ hand as they walked, to pepper him with kisses, to treat him to something nice or maybe buy him something to commemorate the day. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to storm off.

“Sid.”

Sid turned his head expecting to see a disgruntled Louis. His voice certainly sounded like it. Instead of blond hair and piercing blue eyes however, something brown and crusted with white powder was being shoved into his face.

“A croissant?”

“We haven’t eaten.” Was all Louis said, his other hand wiping at his mouth with a napkin, his own croissant already finished.

“You’re offering me to eat the bread while you’re still holding it? Aww that’s so sweet.”

Louis looked confused at first but before he could even realize what Sid had meant, the latter had already taken a big bite. Almost instantly, the delightful taste of strawberry and cream filled his mouth. Louis still remembered his favourite flavour. The dread inside Sid gave way to relief and thrill and excitement all at once. Sid finished off the rest of the bread in three more chomps.

“You got more?” He asked, grinning, delighted to see Louis as red as those wax candles they bought for stamps.

For a moment though, Louis looked like he was going to storm off and leave him again, shaking like a leaf and blushing all the way to his ears. And for a moment, Sid was afraid he’d been too much. Again.

“Here.” Louis fished another croissant from the bag that hung from his arm, still blushing, and nearly hit Sid’s face. “Hurry up and eat.”

Sid didn’t need to be told twice. He wolfed down on the croissant as Louis held it for him. And then another - this time it was cream cheese with blueberries.

Sid could feel his heart smashing into his ribs. “You’re spoiling me. You still know my favourites.”

“Like I could forget.” Louis snapped. “And mind your manners. Don’t talk when your mouth is full.”

Sid finished one more and then grinned down at Louis again, “You got napkins to wipe with–?” But the rest of his words were forgotten because Louis had already taken one and was already wiping Sid’s mouth. And Louis was doing it so delicately that Sid felt his own cheeks warming.

Oh god, let the day never end.

“We still have six more shops.” Louis then said, distancing himself, and Sid fought back the urge to grab Louis and bring him back for a kiss. “But they’re a bit farther downtown. Are you still up for this or you’re just going to stand there and gape?”

Sid opened his mouth, then closed it, which prompted Louis to smile. The first real smile he showed the entire day. “Looks like I can still leave you speechless.” Louis said.

Goddamn well you could.

With each shop, Sid became more acutely aware of Louis. This was not to say that he had never been acutely aware of Louis before. As a matter of fact, ever since he knew he was in love with Louis, his first action whenever he entered a room full of bureaucrats would be to scan for Louis. The second, of course, would be to beeline for him.

At the moment however, Sid seemed to notice everything about Louis - more so than he usually did. Was this because Louis hand fed him the croissants so his feelings had skyrocketed? That seemed like a perfectly good answer.

Sid noticed how his blond hair danced whenever there was a breeze, or how he would wipe at his brow with a handkerchief whenever they paused to cross a street. He noticed Louis would always take the first step with his right foot when they started walking. He noticed that he preferred to tuck things in his left pocket. He noticed that Louis would stare a second or two longer at horses than he did towards people.

Louis was also walking closer to him now (or had it been that Louis was almost beside him all the while?). He was making more comments as they looked through the shop windows. He was taking in deeper breaths and overall seemed to be in a better mood than when they had started.

However, sooner or later, the day would come to an end.

“There, done.” Louis said, face lined with relief and emerging from the last shop with a box covered in fancy patterns and an intricately wrapped bow in deep blue. He took a moment to arrange the way the loops were holding and then he stopped and looked at Sid, noticing that he had been staring. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Sid shook his head. “C’mon, we’re heading to a cafe next right?”

“Yes.” Louis answered, catching up to him.

Sid wished that by the time they reached the cafe, the coach would not be there, that he and Louis would be able to linger over coffee and tea. They didn’t even have to talk to each other. Heck, even if Louis did not even notice his presence, Sid would be perfectly contented with that. All he wanted was for them to be together, for him to remain in Louis’ presence just a little bit longer.

Sid wanted to come up with an excuse, an alibi, anything at all that could prolong the day. Should he make something up? Should he pretend to have seen something out of the ordinary that would press Louis to investigate further with him?

The day had been excellent. Too excellent in fact that for brief moments it was as if the two of them were simply strolling on a fabulous day enjoying (to an extent) each other’s company.

There was a word for this, wasn’t there?

It was on the tip of Sid’s tongue, but he could not quite pinpoint it exactly.

“We’re here.” Louis said, stopping in front of a cafe. It was a quaint shop. Homey. A little bit crowded for Sid’s taste but he could picture the two of them sitting at the tables outside, pleasantly passing by the time in silence, waiting for the carriage to pick them up. He would be having coffee and Louis would be having tea. And they could stay like that for hours and hours and hours.

Now wouldn’t that be a dream?

Louis was about to head in but stopped as he spotted something in the corner of his eye, turning his head to get a better look. “The coach is here too.” He frowned.

Had that been disappointment in Louis’ voice?

“What now, boss?” Sid asked, shifting the boxes he was holding for a better grip, trying to sound cheery and unaffected.

For a moment, Louis simply stood to the side, still holding on to the box with the blue ribbons. He seemed to be debating something inside him. Sid saw the waiter hesitating inside the cafe, wondering if they were asking to be seated. Sid saw the opportunity -

“Let’s go.” Louis said, walking away from the cafe.

And it fell through his fingers like sand.

“All right.” Sid followed Louis, each step towards the carriage heavier than the last.

“You don’t have to come with me to report,” Louis said as Sid closed the carriage door and pounded twice on the roof to signal the coachman it was okay to go. The horses spurred into life and the carriage swayed with movement. “This was a task given to me and I intend to finish it myself.”

“I can hold your hand while you do it.” Sid suggested.

Louis rolled his eyes. Sid half-expected him to be sullen but instead he gave another small and rare smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Louis leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes. Then after a moment, he said. “Thank you for accompanying me today.”

“I don’t receive thank yous as payment.” Sid chimed. “But I can consider it if you let me kiss you.”

“I will end you if you do.” Louis opened his eyes to regard him. “Try me.”

Sid smiled and wondered for a brief moment if Louis was being playful or seriously warning him against bodily harm.

“Nah,” Sid leaned back against his seat too. “I’d rather not have a perfectly good day end in a bad note.”

For a moment, Louis looked surprised, perhaps half-expecting him to rise up to the dare but Sid would rather not force it. As much as he wanted to do it, it would leave a bad taste in his mouth. This was a good day. Even if he was not able to end it in his own way, at the very least it would end the way Louis wanted to - and he could be perfectly happy with that.

Louis continued to look at him for a few more seconds before turning his attention to the streets.

Within minutes, Louis had fallen asleep. Sid was tempted to give Louis a peck on the cheek but contented himself with watching him. He must have been tired. They had been walking for the better part of the day. Even Sid’s legs were aching and he never missed on legwork.

Sid continued to watch Louis as the latter slept, leaning slightly against the carriage frame, hands never leaving the gift on his lap. It was simply unfortunate the day really had to end.

But like most unfortunate things that had happened to him, Sid knew better than be bogged down by circumstances he could not entirely control. The only thing he could do was to look at Louis properly - and that had been what he had done; to memorize Louis’ face, those expressions that came and went and sometimes lingered longer than some. All Sid could do was to commit to his memory each quirk, frown, and delight. He had been doing this before and he was going to do it again. And over. And over. And over. So that the next time another snotty bureaucrat would shrill at how Louis looked like a doll, he would step in and quickly correct them.

Louis was not a doll. He was not a statue. He was not some petty snot-nosed nobleman who stayed stoic and still and immovable. They only saw Louis for what he represented - the duchy, his title, the fact that he was physically attractive. They never saw Louis for who he was - impossibly serious, a tease sometimes, with a devious streak and easily jealous. Louis was an explosion of emotion – if only they could just properly see him. Like he did. They would chide at him for making fun of Louis. But he was not making fun of him at all. He was just telling the truth; the undeniable truth and beauty in front of him that all of them were failing to grasp correctly.

Too soon for Sid’s liking however, the carriage went its way through the castle gates, slowing to a stop upon reaching the carriage porch. The sudden stop jolted Louis out of his sleep. Louis was confused for a few seconds before realizing that they had arrived. Sid drank all of this in with his eyes, vowing to never forget the moment he had seen the Duke so vulnerable.

“I’m more surprised you didn’t pull some sort of trick while I was asleep.” Louis said, turning to him, his back to the palace.

“Nah. The fact that you fell asleep in the same carriage as me is it’s own reward.” Even Sid wondered why he hadn’t. “And I wanted to end on a good note, boss.”

“I could get used to hearing you address me as that.” Louis muttered. And for a moment, the two were silent. Sid made no attempt to move from where he stood, waiting for Louis to climb up the steps and into the palace. Louis himself seemed to be hesitating.

“As to the matter of your payment - ” Louis then said.

“I get a kiss?”

The look Louis gave him was almost murderous and Sid barked out a laugh. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Jeez, you can’t even take a - ”

Louis offered Sid the box he had been holding.

“Oh.” Sid took the box, wondered if he should shake it. “You know cash is the usual way things are done but as I have been saying since we started I could settle - ”

“Thank you for today.” Louis said.

“You will always cut me off, won’t you?”

“If you would only stop making jabs at me every two seconds, we could communicate properly.” Louis huffed out a breath.

“I love teasing you.” Sid could only admit it.

“And I simply have to suffer through it.” Louis sighed. Then thought for a moment. “I will try to engage in more productive conversations next time.” Louis continued. “Just don’t interrupt me every two seconds.”

“Next time? So we’re meeting again?”

“I didn’t stutter now, did I?”

Sid could only gape and Louis graced him with a rare smirk. “I do know how to push your buttons. At least I confirmed that today.” There was triumph in Louis’ voice. “You did enjoy the day, right?”

“Of course.” Sid said, a bit surprised that Louis had to ask him at all. That fact had been tacit. “Was it not obvious enough?”

“With you, sometimes I can only guess if you’re teasing or not.”

“With you boss, I’m always serious.” Sid grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. “I can show you now, if you want.”

“Show me -?”

And Sid did not even let him finish. He took Louis hand and placed a tender kiss on it before the latter could even pull away, before the latter could even put distance between them again.

And then Sid realized that Louis was not pulling away.

As a matter of fact, Louis was looking up at him with a strange look in his eyes, something that Sid had never seen before on Louis’ face. It was as if it was pleading and yearning but before Sid could even give meaning to that look, it was gone.

But still Louis was not pulling away.

“I had a good day too.” Louis said.

“Just good?” Sid said, scrambling to gather some sort of bravado to replace the nervousness that was hacking at his knees. He was holding Louis’ hand for crying out loud! “Not stupendously amazing? Or exquisitely enjoyable?”

Louis chuckled. “No.”

“You pushing my buttons again or…?”

“Next time,” Louis started, blushing. There was no mistaking it now. And at the sight of it, Sid felt his own cheeks warm by the second. “We should go and visit that cafe we missed. Would you like that?”

“Of course.” Sid said, a little bit too eagerly but he couldn’t have said it fast enough. Sid shook his head, something in the back of his head screaming to be noticed. That word he’d been trying to pinpoint all day, what was it?

“All right.” Louis smiled again. He squeezed Sid’s hand before parting. “I’ll see you then.”

Sid watched as Louis began climbing the steps up the castle. The nervousness gave way to a thousand happy emotions all at once. It had all happened, hadn’t it?

He had spent the day with Louis.

He had kissed Louis’ hand before they parted.

Louis had set up another day for them to visit the cafe and -

“Hey!” Sid shouted at Louis, trying to not hold his breath. “Are we dating now?”

Louis stopped and turned to face him, his face a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “For an information broker, you couldn’t piece the clues together?”

***

Sid wanted to kick the door open but instead settled for opening it unceremoniously and shouting at the top of his lungs, “You little shit!”

Giles Christophe, Royal Chamberlain and Adviser, the man with the unseen crown, was unperturbed by Sid’s actions. As a matter of fact, it was almost as if he had expected Sid to come bursting into his study at any minute that evening. Sid crossed the room in what seemed like three easy steps and leered at Giles who was sitting behind his desk, tucking a document on top of a pile to the left.

“And good evening to you too, Sid.” Giles said, smiling. “What brings you here at this late hour?”

“You set me up.”

“Really?” Giles chuckled. “Enlighten me as to how the great informant Sid was tricked by a lowly tutor like me.”

Sid narrowed his eyes. “Vague threats? All hands on deck? Not a knight to spare? Louis suddenly being called to inspect establishments in the town proper but somehow buying things that are seemingly on a list and curated specifically for you and the others?” Sid reached inside his pocket. “Louis even giving me a pocketwatch when I told you and only you specifically exactly five days ago that I lost mine?”

The smile that graced the chamberlain’s lips was like a blade that could cut through steel. “I’ll be expecting sweets from that cafe Louis was so eager to take you to.”

Sid knew the look on his face was sullen. “We weren’t able to go.”

“Oh?”

“The carriage arrived too early.”

“Then I assume there will be a next time?”

Sid narrowed his eyes at Giles. “How much do you know, exactly?”

“Enough.” Giles placed his hands on his armrest. “And with what you’ve said, I can consider the threat to the princess vanquished.”

Sid frowned. “So there was a real threat?”

Giles nodded. “She could hardly contain her worry about the two of you. Stress is really bothersome. And I couldn’t stand to see her so agitated whenever she looked at you or Louis. Well, mostly you.”

“Giles…”

“It is my duty to cover even the most seemingly harmless pranks aimed at the Princess Elect.” Giles answered, his smile still like the devil’s knife. “If I see a threat to her well-being, I must address it with haste. And if it should bring two people closer together… Well, that’s a win-win.”

“A win-win?”

“Are you going to punch me or thank me?”

Sid considered this for a moment. “Thank you, actually. After I punch you.”

Giles only laughed and Sid knew better than to actually punch the Royal Adviser. “I will be expecting sweets, then.”

“But next time, don’t include me in your little schemes.” Sid said. “I hate it.”

“I don’t think i can promise you that.”

“Gee, thanks.” Sid pocketed Louis’ gift back into his breast pocket. “Anything else I should be aware of before I go?”

Giles thought for a moment. “It was all Louis’ idea.”


End file.
